Will You?
by Cana Alberona
Summary: Erza get picked up by Jellal at the Guild, and he says they have very special day to be planned out? What will Erza do when she sees what he has in store for her today? **FLUFF** And when I say Fluff, I mean cute fluff! :) Enjoy plz! Oh this is a ONE SHOT!


**A/N: Hey guys here's a story for: -Bookworm I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don' own Fairy Tail.**

Erza was eating her strawberry cake while Fairy Tail was being normal as usual, meaning:

Gray and Natsu fighting, Lucy talking with Levy while Cana was drinking her barel or well barels of alcohol. Erza was to busy to be eating to dodge this mess that was coming her way, and that mess containing to mages, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. Everyone froze at the scene, the two knocked Erza to the ground and one smushed her cake. _'This won't be good...'_ Everyone thought. When Natsu and Gray realized at who they knocked down and who's cake they just smushed, they started to run, but no. They were too late. The two had been grabbed by their collars and pulled back, or more like jerked back, and Erza had a facial expression that couldn't be explained right now. (I'll leave it to you're imagination)

**Jellal's P.O.V.**

I was walking to Fairy Tail when I was about a block away from the Guild, I heard screams, and I knew who they belonged to. Gray and Natsu. And for Gray and Natsu to be screaming like they are means one thing. Erza and her cake. I shook my head with a chuckle, I then walked into the Guild when Natsu suddenly shreiked, with the breathe he still had, "I-It's Je-Je-Jellal!" Thats when I smiled at Erza and she dropped the two mages, and hopped off the table she was on, and glared an un-explainable glare at the two mages, and then turned to me and said, "Im sorry you had to see that." Erza told me, and I smirked and waved off to the Guild as I walked out with Erza, my arm wrapping around her waist. I then heard two squeals, one from Erza which earned a smack on the head, and one from Mira, who I guarentee fainted.

"What was that for?" Erza asked me, anad I smiled with a chuckle. "I promised Mira. Or more like was forced..." He laughed.

"Oh, well were are we going?" The red headed beauty asked me, and I answered with the usual, 'You'll see!'

**Normal P.O.V.**

Erza and Jellal were walking in silence until they stopped at a small shop. "Oh, thanks Jellal, but I already had my ca-" i was cut off by him, when we entered and he said, "-ake, I know, but you only had some of it until those two destroyed it." He said with a smirk as the red head ordered some cake.

"So, what did we need to talk about?" Jellal asked, as he folded his hands and propped his elbows on the table.

"Well, about our meeting spot." Erza started, "We can't meet there anymore. Mira knows where we are now. And she said that the council found out, and will be waitng for us tomarrow at midnight. So therefor, I don't think we can me-" Erza was cut off as Jellal locked lips with hers, and then soon pulled away. "Well, that's what I think about us not meeting anymore, because I think we should. At the guild." Jellal commented.

Erza turned the shade of her hair. Or even darker if possible. "Y-Yea..." She gulped and got up. "What were you're plans for us today again?" She asked Jellal who was chuckling to himself.

"Well, it's almost sunset, so I know the place." Jellal snickered and Erza said, "Where." And again he answered with a 'You'll See!' Erza sighed, she'll never find out the mystery behind this guy.

**Jellal's P.O.V.**

I was walking along the sidewalk, when I had reached our destination. It was by the ocean, watching the sun set, and before all of that, was a small table with some food and flowers and two chairs. Meant for me and Erza. I walked over as I heard her gasp and that was the reaction I was looking for. I pulled out her chair for her to sit in, and she did so, as I sat in my own. We ate in silence for a little and then I asked, "Erza. How many letter are in the alphebet?" She replied with, "26, why?" And I smirked saying, "Oh really? Cause I thought there were 21, I must have left out," I paused before looking at her, "U, R, A, Q, T." I grinned as she blushed and looked downa t her plate, and said, "Y-yea..."

**Erza's P.O.V.**

"Erza, you're beautiful, smart, nice and very mean and scary." Jellal paused looking at me, and got down on one knee, as Erza's eye's widened, and he kept going, "And you will do anything to prtect your Guild no matter what the cost is. You will do that for anyone who deserves it. I know that all to well.." He sighed and then smiled, "So will you marry me, the almighty beautiful and scary Titiana?"

I laughed at the last part and nodded my head as I rushed over to him and hugged him, I hugged him as tight I as I could. I never and I mean never want to let him go. "I love you Jellal." I smiled and nuzzled my face into his shoulder, as he replied, "And I always will."

And at that point I could have sworn that I heard a camera snap shot sound be made with someone saying, 'Mira-nee is going to love this!' There's only one person who sounds like a girl and calls Mira that. Lisanna. Oh is she in trouble when I find her back at the guild.

**A/N: Hey guys! I actually wrote this better than I thought, and came out pretty good, so I hope -Bookworm likes it! :) Oh BTW check out this AMV: watch?v=MXhfIM9nIUk and watch?v=WyOqljzlgoE they are awesome so please check them out, and yep that's all! Enjoy! :)**


End file.
